


Long Time Running

by rhythmofyourheart



Category: Marianas Trench, the tragically hip - Fandom
Genre: This is josh’s reaction to when Gord died, thats why the hip is tagged, youol ry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmofyourheart/pseuds/rhythmofyourheart
Summary: Josh Ramsay reacts to the news that Gord Downie of the Tragically Hip passed away.Set in October 2017. Tribute story ❤️
Relationships: None





	Long Time Running

This oneshot is of Josh reacting to the devastating news in 2017 when Gord Downie passed away.

—

The disbelief crossed his face as he opened his phone, his heart clenching inside his chest as hot tears rolled down his face, blue eyes filled soon after like the ocean outside the city he lived in.

His heart felt in pain as he took a sip of the alcohol in his hand, reading the headline over and over again and continuing to drink and drink.

He grabbed a old jacket from the closet, going for a walk along the shore at the beach, after having left his house and he continues to wipe his eyes, making this silent walk.

He remembered handing him the award, the older singer bright and as cheerful as he can be when the younger singer gave him the award, and he hugged himself, crashing down to the sand.

It may not have been someone he personally knew, but he knew of the man’s kindness, the rights he fought for, and Josh gazed at the ocean.

he removed the hat from his head, and placed it on the sand, watching the waves take it, the tall singer having a brief smile.

“That’s for you. Whenever you are, know you’re going to always be among the stars, walking and guiding all of us. I was damn honoured to be in your presence at your last junos, and meet you.” Josh stopped for a moment, then turned to walk away from the left fedora on the sand, the waves sweeping it out to another place, another world.

Josh went home, dried his eyes and got to work writing the next Marianas Trench album, the thought of death lingering in his mind, and he just smiled. It was fitting to tribute to the older songwriter, the one who had defined Canadian rock as you knew it today.


End file.
